Eye of the Storm
by CallsT
Summary: The wind so strong TB1 can't get close enough, TB5 lost communication, and TB2 is all alone in this mess.
1. Chapter 1

„Guys, I don't think we can get any closer. The wind's too strong," Scott's voice came through the comm.

„Maybe for you, lightweight!" I replied immediately. Virgil shot me a glance, to which responded with one of my easy smiles, meaning „What?! Just trying to improve the mood!" Virgil did not appreciate it.

„Copy that, Thunderbird One. We'll get as close as possible, though."

Why are they always all business and no fun?

„FAB, Thunderbird Two. But you'll have to land, then. Getting them from the air is impossible.

„That's right. You move an inch and you break them on the rocks."

That was John, backing Scott up. I can't say „as usual" because John did not always take Scott's side. He did that when Scott was right. Otherwise, he was not afraid to go against him. Tough guy, this John.

Those guys Virgil was (NOT) supposed to break on the rocks were hitchhikers. Caught in a storm. And now shall I say „as usual".

Now it was my turn to glance at Virg, because the wind really WAS strong – I considered asking him whether he's trying to turn TB2 into washing machine, but since he was the one keeping us airborne I figured it'd be better not to distract him from that task.

„That's it, Thunderbird Two, I can't go any further, it's up to you now."

That much for the distraction. Trust Scott to do the job for you.

„FAB, Thunderbird One."

Virgil. Steady as the mountains beneath us. Not that I could see the mountains – all that I could see anywhere outside TB2 was a grayish mess.

So when Virgil told me „Prepare for landing," I was a bit surprised. But prepare I did, because I trust him, never doubt him. Even when I can't see anything to land on.

„Thunderbird Five… John, can you hear me?"

All that came as a response was static.

„Well, guess it's just us," Virgil turned to me with an encouraging smile, and before I could comment, he took Thunderbird Two down to the ground. I'd like to add „safely" to that sentence, but it felt like riding on a rollercoaster. The wind tossed us this way and that way and then THUD! and we landed.

„Woo-hoo! What a ride, bro!" I hollered as soon as I was sure my lunch is back in my stomach and won't come out my mouth along with the shout. Virgil just patted my shoulder. Probably he could've seen my face was all green or something.

I was just calming down and getting ready for the task at hand when a voice from the comm startled me.

„Virg, you … right?"

„Yeah, me too!" I answered, a little bit touched that nobody's asking about me.

„John… reach you!" came from the comm.

„Scott, when I tried to reach John, all I got was static. And I can't hear you very well either."

Give it to Virgil, he knew the problem was with the comms, not with his voice, so he did not yell. Unlike Scott.

Static. And then…

„John… a bit. Do you … him?"

„I can't hear anything from John, and just some bits and pieces from you. We're loosing time here, Scott. We've landed on the top of the mountain where the hitchhikers are," and just the slightest movement of eyes told me that he was thinking – I hope – „and we have to get out to find out what we can do."

More static.

„FAB. … careful."

With that Virgil gave up the comms. It was really just us. Virgil looked at me, but I was already moving.

„I know, I know, harnesses, ropes, all that stuff…"

„Yes. And don't go out until you have the harness on."

I saluted him mockingly and went to get the stuff. Ten minutes later we were looking over the cliff, and by some ways of fate I won't ever understand, there were the hikers, clutching the rocks desperately, blinded by the rain.

We were barely standing, side stepping all the time to keep our balance in the strong wind, and we couldn't hear a word the other would say, so I just raised my hand. At the same time Virgil did so.

I shook my head and indicated towards Thunderbird Two. We needed to go back anyway.

„I'm going down!" we both said as soon we were back in.

„I'm lighter…"

„Yeah, that's my point, I'll be more stable…"

„Up here, because I can't pull everyone up and get them to safety and then pull you up, definitely not in that wind. Plus I'm more agile."

Virgil gasped, then made a face.

„Sorry, but it's true. Virg, the other way around is nonsense."

He gave it a thought, which I knew he would, so I was patient, then he nodded.

„Ok, but make it quick. And be careful."

„FAB, Scott!" I laughed, Virgil laughed, and we were on it.

Getting down to the hikers was the worst part for me. The wind was playing with me as if I was a marionette. The rocks were wet and the rain kept pouring down. I slipped once or twice, the rope keeping me from falling down, but the wind hitting me hard against the mountain. I cried out, but couldn't even hear myself. I got to the hikers at last.

Both our ropes were tied to TB2 and to the big tree closest to the edge of the cliff. It made a nice trail for the hikers, with Virgil as a guide.

When I reached them, they weren't really looking at me, so I tried hard not to startle them. I failed, and had to grab the nearest one to stop him from falling down. There were four of them, two couples I guessed. I waved four fingers at the guy closest to me and made a circle including them all. He nodded. Good – they were all together, no searching the mountain for their lost friends.

I indicated to him that I'm going to put a harness around him and he nodded again. I looked up and could just barely see Virgil's head above us.

„Four!" I shouted uselessly and showed him the four fingers. The head disappeared and reappeared just as I was finished with the harness.

I gave Virgil a thumps up, he gave me one in response and started heaving the guy up the cliff. I had one more harness with me, so by the time Virgil sent me another two down, the girl was prepared to go up.

We worked like a machine, everything clicking perfectly together, and I had even time to appreciate working with Virgil – I could imagine if it was hotheaded Scott up there, I'd be flat beneath the mountain by now. But Virgil, Virgil was perfect. He did not panic when the gusts of wind swung us right or left, he did not try to hurry me, he was just there, doing his job. Steady.

Despite the wind and the rain, I was soon the last one to go up the cliff. I tried to climb as much as possible, knowing Virgil must be exhausted already. I gave him a big smile and nearly hugged him as I got up there.

He communicated to me that the hikers are all safe in Thunderbird Two, and then he indicated to me to go, follow them to safety. We „argued" about it for a bit, but since he had the ropes around the tree nearly untied already, I gave up and began my journey to safety.

And then it happened. A gust of win. A mother of all the gusts, to be exact. And it blew right against us. Even TB2 moved a bit. I moved a bit more. And Virgil – I looked behind fast – having the ropes untied, he fell off the cliff.

I couldn't suppress a shout. I held on tight onto my rope, but I knew I needed to shorten Virgil's, so he doesn't fall too hard. Somehow, I had to shorten it. Somehow. I backed towards the tree and threw Virgil's rope around myself. I hit the tree and threw the rope once more. The rope tightened around me.

I was pinned to the tree, the rope cutting into my waist. Yet all I could think about was „Virgil!" I knew he couldn't hear me. I knew I wouldn't hear him either. Yet I tried again. „Virg!"

I knew he wasn't moving, that he was just hanging there, otherwise the pull on the rope would lessen. It didn't. Was Virg alright? Was he unconscious? I couldn't even think about other options.

I completely stopped for a moment, overwhelmed by fear. I have to do something, I have to do something! But I couldn't move!

Then the rope moved around me and I cried out in pain. Then I wanted to yell „Yes!" and „Stop!" at the same time. I was so relieved that Virgil's moving, but I was also afraid that the rope will cut me in half.

All I managed to do was turn around, so now I was facing the cliff, hugging the tree. Now what? Is Virgil injured? Does he need my help? How can I help him, pinned to the tree?

The wind howled and I suddenly realized I was soaking wet and trembling. Then the rain gained intensity and the wind grew in strength, and I couldn't see or hear anything else than the howling and the grey mess all around me.


	2. Chapter 2

Is this Heaven? It's so calm. No sound, no movement, no pain…

Wait! Wait with the "no pain" part! Actually, I think I do feel some pain. What's wrong with my shoulder? Or is it my whole arm that is wrong? And my head, ow, it hurts!

What happened, anyway? And where am I? Everything's so still here. There's no wind, no voices of birds, no ground…

No ground? Yeah, that's right; I'm flying in the air, no firm ground under my feet. I definitely must have died. But this is not Heaven as I imagined it. What does it look like, anyway? Maybe I should try and open my eyes.

Wait!

Calm down, just calm down Virgil, this must be a bad dream or something; you will wake up any minute. Come on, now is the right time! Wake up! Wake up before you get a heart attack – my pulse runs as fast as a racing horse.

I wait and wait, but then the realization dawns – it's not a dream – my eyes are open but still I can't see anything. I'm blind. If only I could remember what happened and how I got here. And where is here?!

And that's when I hear it. It's not a call, but it's still my name. There's no wind to carry it. And it seems so weak. Like a whine.

"Virgil…"

It's Gordon, it's totally Gordon! Did he die, too? Is he also blind? Can he tell me where we are?

"Gords?" My voice is way stronger than his. At least something I did not loose.

"What happened? Where are we?"

"Virgil!" and now I can hear him properly, although something seems odd. "Thank god!"

There's a long pause, and I'm thinking maybe he went mute? Or deaf?

My head hurts so bad. Was that light I've seen?

"Virgil… how badly are you hurt? Can you move at all?" his voice sounds so strange, so tight… I try moving. Ow!

"My left shoulder's out of operation. My head hurts something unimaginable. I can't remember what happened. Where are we, Gordon?" Please, tell me this is a dream.

"Virg… You fell off the cliff. We are… we are on a mission…" something's wrong with Gordon, he can't catch his breath right. "Could you maybe… I would appreciate it if you could support yourself. Can you find somewhere to hold on to?"

Support myself? Fell off the cliff? Does it mean Gordon's holding all my weight? What's going on?

I try to find something to hold on to, but as I move, Gordon cries out, so I stop immediately.

"What? What happened?" There's no answer and I'm getting worried. "Gordon?"

"Sorry," he says breathlessly. "Just try again."

I don't want to, but there seems to be nothing else I could do, so I try again. Now I realize that Gordon's right, I must be hanging off the cliff, I can feel the harness tighten around me as I swing. But am I swinging in the right direction? Probably I should tell Gordon I can't see a thing?

There, I'm clinging to the rock with my right arm, now to move my legs…

Someone's yelling at me. Is it dad? Have I done something wrong?

"Dad?..."

No! No, Virgil! Get a hold of yourself! You're on a mission!

I'm flying again, and it's so calm. The pain is fading.

"Virgil!"

Now, that's Gordon, and he sounds desperate. Did I pass out? I can't leave him alone in this strange place. But where is he? And where am I? My head…

"Virgil! Please, Virgil, please answer me!"

Ok. All right. I know, we are on a mission. I fell off the cliff. My arm's hurt, my head's hurt, and I'm blind. Gordon wants me to support myself. No, priorities, Gordon wants me to answer him first.

"Gords! I'm sorry, I must have passed out. I'll try to grab something again now!"

I can hear a sigh of relief and then an exhausted "FAB."

I swing and now it's my time to cry out – I hit the rock with my bad shoulder. It hurts like hell and for a while all I can feel is agony.

"What happened?" comes the scared reply to my pained cry.

"Gordon, I should probably tell you something. I …" I swallow and gather all of my courage "I can't see a thing."

I wait.

"What?! Virgil, how was that not the first information you gave me? Nevermind, just hold on a second!"

And I do. All I can hear now is puffing and wheezing and muffled cries. What is Gordon doing? It takes some time. Can I talk to him?

"Gordon? What kind of mission are we on?"

There's no answer, so maybe I should think about it myself. Think Virgil, think. If only my head didn't hurt so much. I must have hit some rocks when I fell. How did that happen? Wasn't there a storm? Yes! There was a storm! And some hikers lost in it! We saved them, and then… and then… No, not that light again, ouch!

"Virgil, please! Please don't do this to me again!" Gordon is pleading with me. He sounds closer to me now. Right above me, to be exact.

"What have I done?" I ask stupidly. I know very well what I've done. I passed out again.

"Jesus!" is all he says. "You scared me!"

"Sorry?"

"Ok, I'll try to pull you up here, that ok with you?" He still sounds wrong. Winded. His voice seems so inappropriate in this calm and silent surroundings.

"Can you see me?" I ask him instead of replying.

"Yes, I can," and now he sounds exasperated. I give him thumbs up.

…

"I don't KNOW, Scott! He's not bleeding or anything. His left shoulder is dislocated, and he definitely bumped his head, he said it hurts. He can't see, Scott…"

At first he was yelling, then his voice lost rapidly on its intensity, and the last sentence wasn't more than a shattered breath.

"Where is the storm?" I asked weakly, reaching out towards Gordon. I wasn't flying anymore, not dead, not in Heaven. I was lying on the ground. I could hear my brtoher above me.

He flinched in surprise, but I managed to catch him by his uniform.

"How long have I been out?" I wanted to touch his face with my other arm, but it didn't react to the orders my brain sent there. "I can't move my arm."

"Yeah, I know. No more than ten minutes. How do you feel?"

How did I feel?

"Confused. Where are the hikers? And the storm? Where are we?"

Gordon laughed a bit. It wasn't a real laugh at that. It seemed off.

"The hikers are in TB2. The storm is all around us. We are in the eye. Still can't see anything?"

He was gently probing around my ribs, avoiding touching my bad arm. His voice still sounded strange, unnatural.

"Try and show me some fingers, I'll try and look in the right direction," I joked, but Gordon did not laugh this time. "I think I saw a light before I passed out, but I'm not sure. You pulled me up here?"

"Mhm… I need to go get some pills, and then I'll put your arm back in the right position, if it's all right with you?" Gordon stood up. He sounded so… weak. I let go of him, and that was when I realized my hand was wet. I sniffed it. And froze.

"Gordon! Is this blood? Are you bleeding? Where? How much?" What happened to HIM in the storm? Is he hurt? Is that why he sounds so strange?

"Calm down, will you? It's yours." Now that's bad. He's lying to me!

"No, it's not! You've just told Scott I'm not bleeding. I heard you! So tell me now, how badly are you hurt?" I grabbed him again, and his uniform was covered in blood!

This can't be happening! My brother's hurt and I can't see where and how much, and so I can't help him. I felt so helpless and scared.

"Virg, it's nothing, ok? Just… Just concentrate on yourself. We need to fix your arm. Please…"

I didn't want to fix my arm, and I didn't want to concentrate on myself. Gordon was bleeding, Gordon was in pain, Gordon was lost in the middle of the storm, and I couldn't help him.

"Gordon! Can you hear me?" Scott's voice rumbled from the comm.

"Yeah, Scott, I hear you. Virgil's conscious now," and with that Gordon handed me the transmitter. He mustn't have realized what he was doing, because it was definitely not a clever move to make.

"Scott!" I yelled into the comm "Gordon's bleeding something bad, and he won't tell me what happened, and I can't see, so please get us out of here ASAP, will you?"

I could hear Scott taking a huge breath, just to yell right into my face…

"What?! Gordon, you are what?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I don't have time for this, Scott, I'm sorry." And before Scott could say any more, Gordon switched the comm off.

"Sorry to you, too, Virg," he added and fixed my arm in one swift move. One move that put my arm back in place, but took me out of action. The darkness swallowed me again.


End file.
